Skin
by smallearthcat
Summary: When Fraser starts dressing strangely, Ray notices.


It wasn't that it was really a _thing_ , so much, except for how it completely was, what with all the sudden exposure of skin. The problem was that Fraser had always been so buttoned up, rarely straying from the Mountie getup, and even then going only as far as jeans and flannel. And yes, of course Ray got it, that that's just what you wore that far north, but that knowledge didn't prepare him any better for Fraser apparently embracing the idea of wearing less when it was hot outside.

The first time Fraser showed up at the precinct in a t-shirt, Ray just about fell over in shock. Thankfully, no one else noticed, what with every eye in the room being trained on Fraser, apparently just as surprised as Ray. As Fraser took his customary place across from Ray, most eyes drifted back to their work. Ray, however, was too busy squinting, trying to resolve this new image of his friend with the one he knew so well, to notice.

"Is something wrong, Ray?" Fraser asked after Ray failed to deliver any sort of greeting.

"What are you wearing?" The thought slipped out too easily, and suddenly Fraser looked ill at ease, completely at odds with the typical composure he'd displayed moments before.

"Well, Ray," Fraser stroked his eyebrow slowly and then inspected his forearms, "it's a t-shirt."

"Yeah, thanks Frase, I got that. I'm just surprised _you_ got that." Fraser crossed his arms at that, and Ray couldn't help following the movement - wait, had he been staring at Fraser's arms? - before quickly snapping his eyes up to Fraser's. Oh, great, the pissy glare. "What? You always wear the uniform. It's a little unexpected, that's all," Ray said, a little more defensively than he'd have liked.

"I'm sure I don't always-"

"Here, you do," Ray cut in. "I don't think I've ever even seen your arms uncovered before. And that's including off-hours."

"Yes, well, I found the uniform to be somewhat uncomfortable today."

Which, in Fraser-speak, meant that the guy had been sweating balls in it, probably without even having gone outside. "I'm not surprised, Frase. That thing's made of wool, and it's nearly a hundred degrees out there."

"Right you are, Ray. Shall we get to work?" Fraser picked up the nearest file, clearly ready for the conversation to be over.

"Sure thing, partner." Ray let the matter drop for the moment, but there was no way the heat was the only cause of the change, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Over the next week, Fraser continued to sport t-shirts, and Ray inquired around as to whether anyone at the station had ever seen Fraser out of uniform while on duty. The answer, of course, was a resounding no. That was all the proof Ray really needed to know something was going on, but if he'd needed more...well, he got it when he went to pick Fraser and Dief up to go to the park the next weekend. Fraser emerged from the Consulate right at the appointed time, only this time, he was wearing a pair of shorts. Ray was pretty sure his eyes were going to pop out of his head at the rate this was going.

"Alright, really. Who are you and what have you done with my partner?" he asked once Fraser was standing close enough for Ray to get a good look at him. Fraser didn't answer the question, giving Ray a quizzical look instead. "Oh, come on, I know this isn't your typical getup, even in the summer. No one I could find has seen you in anything less than the uniform, no matter how hot it was outside or how much gunk you were covered in. So tell me what's going on. Now."

Ray crossed his arms and planted himself firmly in his spot, fully prepared to stay right there until he got a satisfactory explanation.

"Isn't it well past time I started making myself comfortable in Chicago?"

"Well, uh, sure it is. I mean...what?"

"I've been here quite a long time, and it seems as though I'll be here quite awhile longer. In which case, I've decided to adjust accordingly for the warmer climate."

And that...well, it's maybe not the last thing he would have expected to hear, but it certainly hadn't been what he was expecting. Even after they'd both turned down other assignments to stay on as partners, Fraser hadn't done anything more in the way of settling in. Hell, he still lived in his office at the Consulate, and if Ray had been in a guessing mood, he would have pegged that as the first change Fraser would make.

Ray couldn't help the brilliant smile that crossed his face at Fraser's words. "That's good, Frase. That's real good to hear." He clapped his arm around Fraser's shoulder. "Now all we have to do is find you a place to live. You know, a dwelling, rather the office you work in."

Fraser smiled in return. Yeah, Ray could definitely work with this.


End file.
